The present invention relates to a record card-holding attachment for use with a hand held apparatus for reproducing sound from a stationary record such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,170.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,170 discloses a hand-held microphonograph unit which is used for playing a stationary record incorporated on a stationary sheet, such as a page of a book. The record player device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,170 is described in detail in said patent but will be described briefly herein. An indexing pin shown as 127 in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,170 is placed on top of the microphonograph record, such as shown in FIG. 9, so that the index pin is at the center of the V- or delta-shaped centering element of the microphonograph record. Upon indexing pin 127 being so located, the unit is activated and a transducer cartridge in contact with the grooves 69 of the record 68 rotates playing back the information prerecorded on the record 68.
Although the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,170 has great and varied applications, it is difficult to use the apparatus without having the record firmly supported, such as on a book or on a tabletop. Holding a sheet containing the record makes alignment of the indexing pin with the centering apparatus of the microphonograph difficult. In addition, the record would have to be maintained steady during the entire playback procedure, which may be a matter of minutes. Maintaining two relatively moveable objects stationary for such a sustained period of time is highly difficult, especially for young children.
Devices such as disclosed in Japanese Tomy patent application No. 80766/1972, have attempted to resolve the problems of the prior art devices by having a record mounted on a block which is to fit within an opening on top of a record player. There is no alignment element such as an indexing pin involved in the Tomy device and movement of the block is not contemplated. Such a device, therefore, would not be of assistance in simplifying the operation of the aligning of a record player having an indexing pin movable laterally with respect to a centering means located on a miniature record.
In the present invention a microphonograph record player is provided with a base support which cooperates with a specially designed card or record holding member having the record as a part thereof or manufactured integral with the card. The base support serves to automatically align the indexing means of the hand-held microphonograph unit with the centering means of the microphonograph record. At the same time, the base support assures that the record is supported stationary relative to the microphonograph unit during the entire play back procedure of the record. Accordingly, the device may be used by young children with a minimum of difficulty.
The base support attachment also assures that the indexing pin of the microphonograph unit will not be damaged during the playing of the record. It is possible, that excess force being applied to the indexing pin transverse to its longitudinal axis will damage the indexing pin of the hand-held microphonograph unit. The base attachment of the present invention assures that only the proper amount of tension is applied to the indexing pin, to assure proper alignment, but not so much as to result in any damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held microphonograph unit which is simple to operate, even by young children.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a base attachment which facilitates the viewing of information contained in association with the material contained on the record.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alignment device which will more readily align an indexing pin of a microphonograph unit with the centering element of a record.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a base support which will reduce the possibility of damaging a microphonograph unit during alignment of the indexing pin of the microphonograph unit with the centering means of the record.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved educational device which facilitates the cooperation of the visual and hearing senses of a person.